parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Metlar
Mightiest of the Inhumanoids, Metlar dwells in his fiery domain of Infernac at the Earth's core. Metlar's servants are legion, consisting of statues animated by the elemental force of the Earth. A hot-headed fountain of aggression, Metlar is able to spit balls of flaming lava, yet is not without his Achilles' heel: he is particularly susceptible to paralysis by magnetism, which therefore makes Magnokor, the magnetic Mutore, his foremost nemesis. (Ancillary material: A licensed Inhumanoids storybook, Cult of the Great Protector, suggests that Metlar may also have an aversion to water: in this tale, Earth Corps' plans to lure Metlar to a cliffside which they will then blast from underfoot, dumping him into the ocean where they foresee that he will "rust away to nothing." Although the plan fails, Earth Corps manages to hold Metlar at bay with a barrage of water cannons. The bio on the packaging of the Metlar toy suggests that this is his weakness as well.) Some millennia past (in backstory revealed in episode 12), Metlar overthrew his former master, Sslither, and led the Inhumanoids against the Mutores in a war that raged across the planet. The Mutores were finally able to contain the Inhumanoids, imprisoning Metlar within a magnetic field at Granite City. Following their unearthing in the 20th century, Tendril and D'Compose made Metlar's liberation their first priority as they staged an attack to force his release. In the midst of a battle with Earth Corps (episodes 4 & 5), Metlar was briefly reined by the magnetic manipulations of Blackthorne Shore's armour. Metlar later extracts information from Shore about humanity's most fearsome power, nuclear energy, stealing missiles from a Soviet military base in a failed bid to detonate the Earth's core. Afterwards, Metlar is once again trapped within Magnokor's magnetic field at Granite City. Afterwards (episodes 6 & 7), an A.I. computer affects the release of both Metlar and the imprisoned Blackthorne Shore. Metlar turns his wrath on Shore, who just barely manages to escape. Metlar is then forced to ally himself with Earth Corps in order to defend Infernac against a retaliatory Soviet strike, which would have destroyed the planet had it not been averted. Shortly after (episode 11 & 12), Metlar's mind was affected by a chemical love potion inadvertently brewed by Earth Corps, which saw the enamored monster elope with the Statue of Liberty. Animated to life by Metlar's elemental lava, Lady Liberty unfortunately turned out to be a less-than-ideal woman, affecting a coarse New York accent and an even coarser penchant for complaint. After trouncing the reawakened Sslither in hand-to-hand combat, Metlar returns the Liberty statue to the surface to rid himself of her relentless carping. Then (episode 13), Metlar sets aside animosities with his erstwhile partners-in-crime as they plot to arrange Senator Masterson's win in the upcoming presidential election. Victory seems assured until an argumentative Auger impulsively decides to run against Masterson, with Auger narrowly winning. In retaliation, Metlar captures Auger and prepares to immolate him in the fires of the primal core even while summoning all of his foes to engage in one final battle. Yet again, Blackthorne tips his hand by seizing control of Metlar with his magnetic powers, only to be stopped by Tank. Sabre Jet manages to save Auger, and although everyone makes it out alive, Metlar and the other Inhumanoids remain at large. Metlar's voice was done by Ed Gilbert, who also voiced the Decepticon Blitzwing on The Transformers and General Hawk on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Metlar Played Diesel 10 in Orinoco The Womble and Friends & Orinoco and The Magic Village Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Inhumanoids Characters Category:Monsters